1. Field of Invention
The present invention is in the field of shipping carts, skids or pallets which are convertible to show-tables or desks.
2. Background of the Invention
A trade fair (also known as a trade show, trade exhibition or expo) is a gathering of entities within a particular industry for showcasing and demonstrating products. Usually, products are demonstrated on tables or platforms at booths or showrooms so that drayage of the showcased or demonstrated products to said tables or platforms is often necessary. In many cases, such drayage is accomplished via the use of carts, skids, or pallets.
Although drayage via carts, skids, or pallets can result in delivery of the products to a booth or showroom, such drayage is not entirely satisfactory for all circumstances which may arise in the context of a trade show. For instance, the presence of a cart, skid, or pallet in the showroom or booth may distract trade fair attendees from the product demonstration (e.g., because of clutter or unsightliness). Furthermore, drayage can be time consuming and the drayage equipment can be expensive. Thus, a need exists for apparatus and related methods for showcasing and demonstrating products without excessive drayage costs and equipment.
Other unsatisfactory circumstances also arise in the context of trade fair product exhibitions. One such circumstance arises whenever showcased products feature varying sizes or dimensions because a different sized display table may be required for each variant of the product. For instance, carpet rolls or bundles frequently have cuts of varying lengths and diameters. Furthermore, the use of multiple tables increases equipment and transportation costs associated with attending the tradeshow. Another unsatisfactory circumstance arises in view of large product inventories at the trade show because usually only one item of product is exhibited on a display table in the show room and the remaining inventory must either be placed in a remote storage or is scattered around the show room in an unsightly manner. This circumstance usually results in either the drayage requirements of remotely stored inventory or a cluttered show room. Thus, a need further exists for product display tables and showroom storage apparatus that are capable of providing concealed storage areas and that are capable of accommodating items of varying sizes.